


Be careful Our Spring

by Yaoianimator



Series: Snufkin is an Omega [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Snufkin has a tail, it's really only Snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoianimator/pseuds/Yaoianimator
Summary: It was of this time of the year were one of Moomin’s then friends now boyfriend would go away for an entire week, he always wanted to know why that happened, but didn’t want to bring it up with his boyfriend, just in case if it was a tricky subject.But this summer was different, this summer he did not see his boyfriend pack up his things to go away for that week, nore has he seen his boyfriend move from his tent that morning, it was getting him very worried, he should go and check up on him.





	Be careful Our Spring

Middle of summer/closer to autumns  
It was peaceful in moominvalley, the air was warm with summer air, but that also meant that, that this was the time of year were some animals would get down and dirty.

It was of this time of the year were one of Moomin’s then friends now boyfriend would go away for an entire week, he always wanted to know why that happened, but didn’t want to bring it up with his boyfriend, just in case if it was a tricky subject. 

But this summer was different, this summer he did not see his boyfriend pack up his things to go away for that week, nore has he seen his boyfriend move from his tent that morning, it was getting him very worried, he should go and check up on him. 

He walked out of there house, the house that he has built for him, Snorkmaiden, and Snufkin. . .when he didn’t want to sleep outside of course, but it was still all of there house none of the less. 

Snorkmaiden was off with her family for two weeks, so It just left Snufkin and him to look after each other, but then It was going to be just him, but Snufkin hasn’t left his tent. 

Once he got there he breathed in and out. . . why was there a sweet smell there, but nothing was cooking so why was it coming from Snufkin's tent.

“Snufkin? Snufkin are you alright?” Moomin said as he tried to knock on his boyfriends tent. There was a soft gasp coming from the inside before the sound of struggling came from inside it.

When the zipper opened a disheveled Snufkin popped his head out “M-Moomintroll!, he said very surprised. “ Are you feeling alright my spring?” He said as he sat on his knees.

Snufkin smelled. . .very sweet “ O-Oh of course my winter, I feel very fine!” He said smiling afterwords, but Moomin knew his real smile from his lying smile. “Snufkin, please tell me what’s wrong, it pains me to see you lying?” He said on the verge of tears.

Snufkin looked frightened, as he pulled Moomin inside the tent with him, and then closing it up. Snufkin looked over to Moomin, with lust filled eyes, as he crawled over to him. 

“Moomin~” He said seductively as he nuzzled into Moomins neck, and let out a light purring sound. Moomin was very confused, what was Snufkin doing, why was he being all needy?

“S-Snufkin!!!” Moomin said to him, trying to get Snufkin back to his senses, wich very much worked, Snufkin pulled back from him. “I’m sorry Moomintroll, I can’t stop myself most of the time when I get like this.”

He gets off of Moomin and goes to and open the tent’s entrance/exit, and goes out. A minute Later he comes back in with a book in his hands.

He closed the tent before going over to Moomin, Opening it up to a specific page in the book, before giving it to Moomin. 

Moomin blinked at him, then back at the book, the title to the page he flipped to was called ‘Omega’, he was still very confused but read the page, and what else was on the subject of ‘Omega’.

Once Moomin was done he shut the book and looked over at Snufkin, who looked looked a bit sick, his face was all red, as well as he was panting madly. “Snufkin?” he asked “That’s what I am my winter”

He said as he climbed back over on top of Moomin , and pulled the book from his paws. “I’m an omega Moomintroll, and I’m in heat” He said as his tail swayed back and forth, as he kissed him moomin style.

Moomin did read that part of the book. . .now everything made sense now, why he left every time in summer, why he would smell so sweet, This was his heat, this was his heat trying to get a partner, or mate like the book said.

Snufkin pulled away from Moomin, as his purr became louder. Moomin smiled lovingly at his partner as he gave him a moomin kiss back. When he pulled away he said “My spring I will help you with your heat” 

Snufkin’s tail wagged fast as he kissed Moomin his way, deep and full on the lips “Oh thank you, thank you my Winter!!!!!” Snufkin pushed him down to the sandy floor, as he took off his hat, then rain coat.

Moomin blushed deeply, and looked away from his partner, even after being together, Moomin still can’t look at him while he changes. “Moomin, you can look now my love~”

Snufkin said as his tail swayed back and forth in the air, When Moomin looked over he was astonished to what he saw, Snufkin was cervy, he has always tried to think about what he looked like under his cloths, but nothing was really as close as he saw right now.

Snufkins purr still continued as he still looked at Moomin, he was waiting for a response from the troll. “ Wow.” Is all that Moomin could say “Is this not what you wanted, isn’t it Moomintroll?” Snufkin said a bit afraid.

“What no, no, I never meant that, I-I like this, I do like you like this” Moomin said as he gripped Snufkin’s arms. Snufkin seemed to calm down as he kissed Moomin’s snout “Ok, so you are ok with this?” “Of course I am my spring” Moomin said as he kissed his cheek. 

___________________________________

“Little My can you go and get Moomin please” Moominmamma said as she set the table for there family lunch. Little My looked over at Moominmamma before getting off of the chair and walked out of the house.

Of course she had to be the one to get him, and of course he and the others had to live on the beach because of Snufkin. But that was ok, at least that meant she could go and explore the forest for a little bit before she got them. 

But Moominmamma would be mad at her if she did that, so it was just go get him and get back. Little My soon got there, but notest that Snufkin’s tent was still there, she’ll wake him up when she got Moomin up.

Little My kickled open the door “HEY MOOMINTROLL!” She yelled but got no response. She walked up the stairs and kicked open Moomins/Snufkins/Snorkmaidens bedroom “Get up, you lazy Moomin” She said as she jumped onto the bed, but nothing was in it, she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Fine then i’ll go and get Snufkin” She said out loud as she ran out of the house over to Snufkin’s tent. But stopped when she heard strange noises coming from it “Ummm?”

“Hmmmm,uhhhhh” Is what Little My heard from it, was Snufkin dreaming or “AHHHH MOOMIN” “ O-O-Oh I’m so sorry Snufkin did I hurt you!!!??” “ N-No my winter, you just hit my G-spot, it felt very good, can you do it again?” “Of course my spring” 

Little My walked away from the tent, very quickly afterwards, she didn’t want to hear them making these noises like at all, she’ll come back in a little bit to tell them when Moominmamma had said to her. 

______________________________________

Both Moomin and Snufkin were panting heavily, as Moomin finished. Snufkin purred loudly as he nuzzle into moomin’s neck “You did well my winter, thank you~” “You are very welcome my spring”.

“. . . .Oh no Mamma!!!” Moomin said as he sat up, leaving a very confused Snufkin “Mamma said to come over to her house for our family lunch!!” Moomin said as he slowly pulled out of Snufkin.

“Oh Moomintroll, i’m so sorry, I shouldn’t of have stolen your time with mamma” Snufkin said tears falling down his face, he knew how important it was for Moomin to see his mother and father.

“No, No Snufkin, it’s fine, you didn’t stolen my time from Mamma” Moomin said as he cupps Snufkin’s cheek and kissed him Snufkin’s style. Snufkin whipped away his tears, and sniffed “Are you sure Moomintroll?” “I’m sure Snuf, now why don’t we wash up and get over to Mamma’s”

__________________________________

Little My ran back to t the moomin house, and shut the door quickly “Oh Little My back so soon. . .where is Moomin?” Moominmamma asked as she looked back over to the door.

“Moomin is doing something with Snufkin, Something that I don’t want to say out loud” Little My answered as she sat on the couch, with a blushing face.  
“Oh Snufkin’s still here, I thought he left for this week?” Moominpappa said as he put down his newspaper, and looked at Little My, who looked back at Moominpappa.

“As did I, but it’ll be great to have him here with us” Moominmamma said as she pulled out the last of the food onto the table. “But you said that they were doing something?” She said as she sat down next to Little My.

“YES” Little My said as she put her head in her hands, making Moominmamma pat her back for comfort. “Well then I supposes that we’ll just have to wait for them hu mamma?” Moominpappa said as he started to read his newspaper again.  
_________________________________

“Mamma were here, so sorry for the wait” Mommin said as he opened the door and walked in, Snufkin followed behind him. “Oh Moomin, and Snufkin it’s so great to see that you made it” Moominmamma said as she sat up from the couch and went to hug both of them. 

“And Snufkin, you smell very good, thank you for taking a bath before coming over here” she said as Snufkin hugged her bath “No problem mamma” he said as Moominmamma escorted them to the kitchen to finally eat.  
_____________________________________-

“ Do you have to go Snufkin, do you think you can handle being on your own with children growing inside of you?” Snorkmaiden said as she watched Snufkin and Moomin packed up Snufkin’s things for his winter trip.

“My summer, I’ll be just fine, baby or not, i’ll be just fine oh my own” Snufkin said as he placed his food in his pack. “ I know that my spring, but what if something bad happened to you while we were hibernating, I don’t think I could forgive myself!” 

Moomin smiled as he walked up to snorkmaiden and kissed her cheek “Like our spring said, he’ll be just fine, we don’t need to worry too much” Moomin said as Snufkin got up slowly, and then walked over to his partners.

“As I said i’ll be fine, it’ll be like the other Autumns, you won’t even know i’m gone, and when spring comes i’ll be back, like the others” Snufkin placed his hands on both Mommin’s and snorkmades’s shoulders. 

“You are right Snufkin but I still can not feel that you will get hurt by something” She said as she hugged him lightly, as to not hurt the growing child/s in Snufkin. Snufkin hugged her back, and of course Mommin had to get into the hug “ Just be careful, ok?” 

“I can’t promise anything” “ SNUFKIN” “ok, ok i promise nothing will happen to me, now help me with packing the last of my things hm” Snufkin said as he walked back to his stuff.  
___________________________

Spring has come back to moominvalley, and with spring came Snufkin’s new spring song to fill the ears of all to hear.That’s what filled the ears of moomintroll, and snorkmaiden. 

Both awoke with a start hearing the mouth organs, and new that there spring has come back just like he said he would, hopefully in one piece. Both got out of bed, brushed there fur before heading outside to see Snufkin walking this way over to the beach. 

“SNUFKIN” Both yelled as they ran over to him, Snufkin placed his instrument away in his pocket as Moomin and snorkmaiden stopped in front of him “eager aren't we” Snufkin chuckled as he hugged them, being careful of not hugging them with his chest. 

“So where are they?” Moomintroll said, making snufkin laugh lightly “Let me put my stuff down first” Snufkin asked as he walked over to his usual spot and put down his pack. 

Snufkin soon sat down and reached under his raincoat, and pulled out a moomin looking child though it did have patches of snufkin’s hair color on it’s furr, making a diamond shape on it’s noses and small patches on its ear, and sat it down on his lap, but then he went back in and pulled put a mix between him and moomin.

The mix had moomin’s ears, tail, and part of there hands and feet, but had the hair color, noses, and speasites of Snufkin, It was a good mix of the the two.

“Oh Snufkin there sooo cute!” Snorkmaiden said as she sat next to Snufkin and looked at the little ones. “They are indeed cute” Moomin said as he sat on the other side of Snufkin.

“I think so as well” Snufkin said as he nuzzled his partners, and they nuzzled him back. “Do they have names?” Snorkmaiden asked as she placed a paw on snufkin’s shoulder. 

“Well I named the oldest Cessium” He said as he patted the head of the mix lightly, “and then the youngest I named Malvin” He said as he handed the moomin look alike to Snorkmaiden. 

“That’s lovely names for them Snufkin” Snorkmaiden said as she nuzzled the Malvin. “Yes very lovely names for them” Moomin said as he kissed snufkin’s cheek “ “Now that we have new addition to the family, when are we going to have more trolls in our lives?” Snufkin said looking at both Moomin and Snorkmaiden.

“ S-SNUFKIN” Moomintroll said as he covered his face, Snorkmaiden looked away from Snufkin, as Snufkin laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me i have a Tumblr. 
> 
> https://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/


End file.
